PS314
/ |title_ja=VS ドーブル |title_ro=VS Doble |image=PS314.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=27 |number=314 |location= Artisan Cave |prev_round=You Need to Chill Out, Regice |next_round=Skirting Around Surskit I }} / or Artisan's Cave (Japanese: VS ドーブル VS or アトリエの洞窟 ) is the 314th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round opens with hiking up the leggings of his pants to uncover his platform shoes. He leaps into the air and stomps onto the ground, which turns his shoes into a ski-like shape. Emerald leaps into the water, and and appear holding a rein for Emerald to grab. With the Frontier Brains and Todd Snap following him, Emerald skies over the water, only to ski over a waterfall. Todd begins remembering what Emerald had told them earlier. In a flashback, Emerald shows everyone 's Pokédex entry and explains that it was the Pokémon that appeared in the sky. The Frontier Brains get angry and accuse Emerald of making things up, but stops them by stating that she has heard of Jirachi. Anabel reveals that Jirachi is a wish-granting Pokémon that is only awake once every thousand years. finds the story hard to believe, while points out how anyone who saw it last wouldn't be alive to tell them about it. Despite still having her doubts, Anabel decides to trust Emerald, as he managed to get data on Jirachi onto his Pokédex. Despite the Pokédex having a tracking system, it doesn't work on Mythical Pokémon. Despite this, Emerald reveals that although it appeared just to disappear again, Jirachi actually just fell to the ground somewhere nearby. Emerald tries to run off and capture it, but Tucker's chomps on his backside to stop him from moving. Tucker demands to know if Emerald challenged the to hide his true objective. Emerald replies that conquering the Battle Frontier is his hobby, while capturing Jirachi is a job he was given. Emerald goes on to explain that the time of Jirachi's awakening just happened to coincide with the opening of the Battle Frontier. To clear everyone's confusion, Emerald states that although Jirachi awakens every thousand years, it is only awake for seven days at a time. Tucker gets angry and states that have to find the criminal who attacked , not look for a Pokémon. Greta stops him and guesses that it might be possible that whoever attacked Noland might be looking for Jirachi as well. Emerald confirms Greta's theory, though Greta reminds Emerald that he is still under suspicion. Emerald then suggests that they follow him to prove his innocence. Back in the present, a day after the flashback took place, Emerald, the Frontier Brains, and Todd approach the location. Seeing how Emerald has control over Latias and Latios causes Anabel and Greta to state that they shouldn't keep their guard down around him. They arrive at Artisan Cave, where they are attacked by a large group of wild . While everyone else fights the Smeargle horde, Emerald just jumps over them to avoid the attackers. Todd asks why he doesn't just calm them down, and begins to understand Emerald more. He points out that although he loves Pokémon battles, he won't take on everything that attacks him. Due to this, Todd realizes that Emerald only loves Pokémon battling as a sport. He goes on to state that unlike the other wild Pokémon Emerald had faced before, the Smeargle can't be calmed down since they only attack on instinct. Emerald taunts the Smeargle by stating that he won't fight them, as he has no interest in wild battles. Todd decides to follow Emerald and get Jirachi's capture on film. He tries to get away from the battles to go on ahead, but a Smeargle appears and attacks. Suddenly, something knocks the Smeargle away, which is revealed to be the and that Emerald calmed down earlier. Having developed an attachment to Emerald, the two Pokémon help battle the Smeargle. They eventually reach Emerald, who is standing in front of a sleeping Jirachi. Jirachi awakens and unfolds itself, releasing a blinding flash of light. Emerald steps on the ground, causing a compartment to open in his platform shoes to open and release several different types of Poké Balls. After consulting with on which to use, Emerald prepares to kick a Timer Ball at Jirachi. Suddenly, a clanging sound fills the cave, and a shadowy figure appears before them. Major events * reveals that his job is capture . * Emerald, the Frontier Brains, and Todd Snap go to capture Jirachi at the Artisan Cave. * Emerald attempts to capture Jirachi, but someone else is revealed to be in the cave. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Palace Maven Spenser * Salon Maiden Anabel * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap Pokémon * ( ; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Battle Pike's; flashback) * (Battle Pike's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * (later ) * (later ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (fantasy) Trivia * In the original magazine version of this round, insults by calling her "helmet head". When she gets angry, Greta calls Emerald "croissant head". Both insults are either replaced with "you" or removed entirely in the volume 27 version. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, Todd Snap says "Smeargles" instead of . * In the Chuang Yi version, Emerald refers to the Luxury Ball by its Japanese name, Gorgeous Ball. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Doble - Hang Xưởng vẽ }} de:Kapitel 314 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS314 it:LGA314 zh:PS314